Karen
|othernames=*Baby (by Charles) *Bagel (by Charles) *Big girl (self-described) *Hot dog (self-described) *Peach (self-described) |species=Human |gender=Female |height=Short, less than four feet |mass=14 kilograms |hair=Blonde |eyes=Dark brown |skin=Fair |weapons= |occupation= |family members=Christina (mother) |affiliation=Christina's family}} Karen (b. 2010) was the daughter of Christina. Her mother worked with Charles for a long time, resulting in Karen eventually bonding with the teenager. She presumably attended preschool in 2014. Biography Early life (2010-2013) Karen was born early in 2010 but certainly before May. Her parents, one of which was Christina, were never married. In November, she met Charles, a teenager whom Christina had been working with for a couple of weeks. A year later, as Karen became a toddler, Christina began bringing her to work more often. Initially, Charles was antagonistic towards the small girl, which made Christina furious. For instance, when he called her a baby, she angrily insisted she was a "big girl". However, he eventually began to treat her better than he did before and they began to bond with each other. On December 21, Karen rode with her mother to pick up Charles from Rose Johannson's house. There, Karen met Johannson, though she was slightly offended when she called her a baby. She accompanied Charles and Christina to Walmart for their Christmas shopping, and upon arriving, she dramatically expressed her relief to being out of her car seat, as she had felt cramped on the ride there. They headed inside, where Karen began singing about candy. She kept pointing out a gigantic inflatable Santa Claus on display, and almost had a tantrum when she thought Charles overlooked it, but Christina hushed her just in time. ]] Following the end of the Second School War, Charles invited Karen and her mother to his eighteenth birthday party. By this point, Charles had stopped teasingly calling her daughter a baby and started affectionately calling her a bagel instead. She had claimed she was a "big girl baby", but since her voice was high-pitched it came out as "bagel", which gave Charles the idea. While Karen was tolerant of her nickname, she wanted Charles to call her a peach or a hot dog instead. She spent most of the evening keeping near her mother, eventually finding a place to lay down on the grass and watch Valiera Nelson's brothers play on the playground. She overheard Charles telling Steven Thompson and Summer Petersen about her nickname and insisted she was a hot dog to all three of them. She eventually introduced herself to the other kids, who let her play with them. Preschool (2014) Karen planned on attending preschool when Charles turned nineteen; it can be assumed this arrangement was made successfully in mid-2014. Physical description Karen was a small, slender, and extremely adorable girl. She had fair skin, blonde hair, and dark brown eyes. She was usually seen wearing sandals, even in autumn. She is short, less than four feet, but given that she only weighs fourteen kilograms, she is probably underweight. Karen usually spoke fluently, though her voice was very high-pitched, resulting in words like "big girl" coming out sounding like "bagel", and names like "Charles" coming out as "Carl". Personality and traits Karen is a toddler who is curious and naive. She is usually loyal to her mother and a good friend to Charles, though she also has a tendency to be whiny and defiant even at the smallest provocations, such as when she wanted Charles to check out a gigantic inflatable Santa Claus, which caused Charles to say she was emotionally and socially at an average point for a girl her age. Despite this, Karen is generally a loving and very happy person with a lot of playful energy which can make her annoying at times, though generally she comes across as being very likable. In other ways, she is advanced for her age, such as already knowing how to ask for what she wants in detailed ways and being capable of holding down a formal conversation. Although Charles mentioned that she was shy, she was notably seen playing with several older kids six months after he made that claim. Like many small girls, Karen loved playing with Barbies. Karen hates being called a baby, as she bluntly expressed to Charles and later Rose Johannson, and while she prefers being called a peach or a hot dog for an unknown reason, she is okay with Charles calling her a bagel. Abilities Peak-Human Intelligence: Although her lack of life experience made her immature and naive, Karen was in other ways advanced for her age, such as already knowing how to ask for what she wants in detailed ways and being capable of holding down a formal conversation. Relationships Family Charles Behind the scenes D. Isaac Thomas based Karen off the daughter of his out-of-universe caretaker, Brittany. The real-life toddler's name was Kamille. It is unlikely she will appear again. Thomas considered making Karen a little boy at first. Karen is extremely similar to another one-time character named Lily Ort, a girl from the , as they were both blonde-haired female toddlers who formed close relationships with male adolescents that were major characters, and are both cited to be "extremely adorable" in their respective books. Additionally, their roles in their respective books are similar, and they are both whiny in their first scene they're in (speaking chronologically), before becoming more endearing in their second, in which they barely appear and are just mentioned. Appearances * Notes and references Category:2010s births Category:3 foot individuals Category:American individuals Category:Christina's family Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Mutants Category:Underweight individuals Category:Unmarried individuals